Mark and Lexie
by gilmoregossiplover
Summary: Lexie can no longer deal with Mark not telling Derek about them. So she does something that is completely unlike her and well you can read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Scene: Lexie and Mark in his hotel room, making out on his bed. He tries to get to the next base but she pushes him away.

Mark: What's wrong? (goes back in to kiss her)

Lexie: Wait, not tonight.

Mark: Why not?

Lexie: Because you haven't told Derek about us yet.

Mark: (Now mad) Do you remember the promise I made?

Lexie: Listen, if you're not serious about us then just say it?

Mark: Are we serious?

Lexie: I thought we were but you know I guess we're not. See you at work Doctor Sloan.

(Mark lies on the bed bewildered)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Mark waiting outside of intern's locker room.

Lexie comes out of the room with a lot of interns including Sadie.

Mark: Can I have a word with you Grey?

Lexie: I was talking to people.

Mark: Please, Doctor Grey.

Lexie: (To Sadie) Tell Yang I'll be back in a couple of minutes.

Mark pulls her into a closet and starts kissing her.

Mark: It's going to be more than a couple of minutes.

Lexie slaps him.

Mark: What did I do?

Lexie: No. No sex until you tell Derek.

Mark: Why do you think I would want to have sex with the girl who broke my penis?

Lexie: Then I guess we both win. I got to go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Mark walking down the hall and sees Callie.

Mark: Callie! A word?

Callie: Yeah of course, why?

Mark: Woman trouble.

Callie: Oh you're over Grey now?

Mark: No, I think I actually might have some type of feelings for her.

Callie: Wow! Hold on to her.

Mark: She's refusing sex until I tell Derek about us.

Callie: She's a smart one isn't she, goes straight to the target area.

Mark: What should I do?

Callie: Don't ask me for romantic advice.

Mark: See you later.

Callie: See you later.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mark: Hey Derek.

Derek: I was looking for you I have something to tell you.

Mark: You go first.

Derek: I'm proposing to Meredith.

(Pulls out the ring and shows him)

Mark: Wow! Congrats.

Derek: What was your news?

Mark: Oh it seems silly now. Want to get a drink at Joe's tonight to celebrate?

Derek: Yeah, why not? Just don't let me get too drunk. I have to do something.

Mark: Yeah!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Joe's. Lexie's at the counter along with Callie.

Lexie: What's wrong with you?

Callie: I'm lonely. I mean everybody's found somebody but me. I mean even Mark has somebody.

Lexie: I see you look at Sadie.

Callie: Do you think she would even ever feel the same way?

Lexie: I don't know but taking a chance must be better than sitting here alone.

Callie: True Little Grey, so true.

(Mark and Derek walk in)

Lexie: Oh hey.

Derek: Hey Lexie.

Mark: Little Grey.

Lexie: Doctor Sloan.

(Derek looks on, they all sit down for a drink.)

Mark: We've got an announcement.

Lexie: Oh, now?

Mark: (pretending he didn't hear that) Derek's going to pop the question.

Lexie: Oh, oh… I mean congratulations. (gives Derek a hug)

Derek: Thank You.

Mark: I think I'm going to head out.

Callie: Already?

Mark: Yeah.

Callie: Guess it's for the best. (Sees Sadie) I have something to do tonight anyway.

Derek: Meredith?

____________________________________________________________________________________

Alex walks into the bar. Takes a seat next to Lexie.

Alex: Joe, get her a drink. It looks like she needs it.

Lexie: (Lifts her head up) I've had something to drink. Trust me, Alex, I have.

Alex: I feel that way too. Can I ask you a question?

Lexie: Of course. If you want to talk to a very drunk person.

Alex: I was good in bed right?

Lexie: Very good, almost amazing.

Alex: I thought so. Then why does Izzie have to sleep with a dead guy for?

Lexie: A dead guy really?

Alex: Yeah

Lexie: I don't know. Now can I ask you a question?

Alex: Fair's fair. (Takes a big gulp of his drink). Another one (talking to Joe)

Lexie: If you were dating me or well sleeping with me, you would tell your friends right?

Alex: Well, when we were dating or sleeping with each other everybody knew.

Lexie: Oh yeah, the memories are coming back.

(Both begin to laugh)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alex: Who would you rather? Derek or Sloan?

Lexie: I've done one of them and he turned out to be a jerk. So Derek.

Alex: Ask me one.

Lexie: Meredith or Christina?

Alex: MEREDITH! Yang's freaky.

Lexie: You don't even have her as a boss.

Alex: You're pretty.

Lexie: You lied about having one ball.

Alex: Want to go back to my house?

Lexie: Your house is my house.

Alex: I mean to go to the same room, preferably yours.

Lexie: I don't get it.

Alex kisses her and she kisses him back.

Lexie: You drive.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Next Episode

Scene: Alex lying in bed. Lexie getting her clothes on.

Alex: Seriously?

Lexie: I think so.

(Awkward silence)

Alex: You want to forget this happened?

Lexie: Oh thank God. I mean it was fun but I'm dating someone or at least I thought I was.

Alex: Who? I haven't heard anything.

Lexie: Mark Sloan.

Alex: You're the one you broke his penis?

Lexie: Guilty.

Alex: I think I'm seeing Izzie.

Lexie: You guys are such a good couple… Um, I need coffee. You'll be gone when I come back right?

Alex: Yeah.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Lexie walking through the hallway.

Mark: Lexie?

Lexie: Yeah?

Mark: I missed you last night.

Lexie: I did something bad. Do you forgive me?

Mark: Yeah.

Lexie: Do you love me?

Mark: (doesn't say anything)

Lexie: I think we're done. You're obviously embarrassed of me.

Mark: No, it's not like that.

(Lexie walks away)

Mark: LITTLE GREY!

(Nurse gives him a look)

Mark: We have a patient together.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

About a month later

Scene: Lexie throwing up in the bathroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sadie: I'm starving want something in the cafeteria?

Lexie: Don't even mention food. I'm sick.

Sadie: Stomach?

Lexie: Yeah.

Sadie: God, I hope you're not pregnant.

(Lexie's speechless)

Sadie: Wait you are?

Lexie: No I can't be. Wait I had my period last month?… No. No. No. This isn't happening.

Sadie: You're probably not.

Lexie: God, where is there a pregnancy test?

Sadie: Why don't we just do an ultrasound?

Lexie: Ok.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lexie: Am I pregnant?

Sadie: The machine's not even on yet. Calm down.

Lexie: Come on already.

Sadie: It's Mark's right?

(Lexie is silent.)

Sadie: I mean it is Mark's right? I mean if you are pregnant.

Lexie: It may not be.

Sadie: Yeah and it may be Jesus inside there. I mean you haven't slept with anyone else.

Lexie: I slept with Alex.

Sadie: Wow! I thought you were a good girl. Why? How?

Lexie: Alcohol and we had a fling last year so…

(George walks in.) Sadie: You're knocked up.

George: Lexie?

Lexie: George?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

George: Whose is it?

Lexie: Are you jealous?

George: That you're carrying someone else's baby and that you're going to get fat and have to push it out.

Lexie: I guess not.

George: So?

Lexie: Mark Sloan's.

George: I knew something was going on. Are you going to tell him?

Lexie: Or Alex's.

George: Someone's been busy.

Lexie: You're judging me? Seriously?

George: Lexie, don't!

(Lexie walks away)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(At the Cafeteria table. Izzie, Alex, Christina, George, Sadie, and Meredith)

Meredith: I was working on this patient today. He's twenty three and is going to die of breast cancer.

Alex: Harsh.

Izzie: Did you tell him?

(Lexie walks in and sits down. George is wolfing down a hotdog.)

Lexie: God, can you stop that? I think I'm going to be sick.

Christina: Three, are you seriously giving him an order?

Lexie: Sorry. I'm just not feeling well.

(Sadie whispers to Meredith.)

Sadie: She's knocked up.

Meredith: What? Lex is there a bun in your oven?

Lexie: Sadie! I can't believe you told her. It's my business. I'm sorry I even mentioned it to you.

Meredith: Whose is it? Lexie?

(Alex had a perplexed look on his face.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alex: Is it mine?

Lexie: No. I don't think so.

Alex: You don't _think so?_

_Lexie: How am I supposed to know?_

_Alex: Are you keeping it?_

_Lexie: I don't know. Probably not. _

_Alex: Thank God!_

_Lexie: What if I did?_

_Alex: Who'd play father?_

_Lexie: I don't know. Just don't you dare tell Mark and never mention that we had sex. Never. Never. Never._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Scene: Lexie knocks on Mark's door._

_Mark: Little Grey you woke me up. Come in?_

_Lexie: I'm pregnant._

_Mark: No you're not._

_Lexie: Yes I am._

_(Shows him the ultrasound.)_

_Mark: Are you keeping it?_

_Lexie: I've thought about it and I think so._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Next Episode:_

_Mark and Lexie sitting down in his hotel room._

_Mark: I'm a dad._

_Lexie: I guess so._

_Mark: I'm a dad! I'm a dad!_

_(Kisses her)_

_Lexie: You're a dad!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Mark: Hey there !_

_Derek: Someone's happy._

_Mark: I have something to tell you._

_Derek: What?_

_Mark: Sloan entered Little Grey._

_Derek: I asked you for one thing and you couldn't even do that._

_(They start a fight. Derek knocks Mark to the floor.)_

_Mark: And she's pregnant with my baby._

_Derek: You're going to be a father._

_Mark: I know right._

_(They hug.)_

_Derek: Is it serious between you two?_

_Mark: I think I love her._

_Derek: Then congratulations. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Lexie and Mark are walking down the stairs. He puts his arm around her waist,_

_Lexie: Are you sure you want to do that? _

_Mark: You're carrying my baby._

_Lexie: Yeah, but if you're not serious then I don't want everybody to know._

_Mark: You want to see how serious I am?_

_Lexie: I don't think you are._

_(Mark picks her up. And kisses her.)_

_Mark: I love this woman! I love Lexie Grey and she's carrying my baby. _

_Lexie: Put me down._

_Mark: I love you._

_Lexie: I love you too. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Random Scene:_

_Mark:: Did you ever think about aborting him?_

_Lexie: Yeah, a little bit. _

_Mark: Why didn't you?_

_Lexie: Because then I realized that how many chances does a girl get to carry Mark Sloan's baby. _

_Mark: You know I thought I always used protection._

_(Kisses her Stomach)._

_Mark: Guess I forgot. Best lapse of judgment ever!_


	2. Chapter 2

Lexie is about Four Months Pregnant. She still has no idea who the baby's father is. Is it Mark's, the man she loves? Or Alex, a man who she fell for last year but decided to sleep with Jane Doe instead? The Drama!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Mark and Lexie are in the Cafeteria

Mark: I think if it's a girl we should name her Susan after your mother, and if it's a boy Derek.

Lexie: I think you're more excited about this baby than I am.

Mark: Well then again I'm not the one whose gonna get fat. Right?

Lexie: Lucky you.

Mark: Hey, I got to go I have a surgery in ten minutes. I'm late.

Lexie: Can I scrub in?

Mark: I don't want to show favoritism?

Lexie: Not fair. I love you.

Mark: Love you too.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mark: I bought a ring.

Derek: What do you mean?

Mark: I'm going to make an honest woman out of her before she gives birth. I don't want our baby to be a bastard.

(Alex walks by)

Derek: Did you hear? Mark's going to propose.

Alex: Oh, congratulations. On the baby too I never congratulated you for that. Good luck.

(Alex walks away.)

Mark: I don't even like him. Why did you tell him?

Derek: You did the same thing to me before I proposed to Meredith.

Mark: I guess fair is fair. Just don't tell anyone else.

Derek: Fine. Revenge isn't as sweet as they say it is.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alex: Lexie. I need to talk to you.

Lexie: Alright.

Alex: Mark's going to propose.

Lexie: Wow! Wow! I can't believe it.

Alex: Are you going to say yes?

Lexie: I'm not sure, I mean probably.

Alex: I want to know if the baby's mine.

Lexie: I think it'll be better if you don't.

Alex: Lexie, that's not fair. I could be a good father.

Lexie: I know you could. It's just complicated and how would Izzie feel?

Alex: I have a right to know.

Lexie: Maybe. That's all I'm going to say.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meredith: Lexie I have something to ask you.

Lexie: Okay.

Meredith: Will you be one of my bridesmaids? Derek ant this huge wedding and you're the only family I have. What do you say?

Lexie: Of course.

(they hug.)

Meredith: That belly might be a problem though when we have to pick the dress.

Lexie: Don't worry.

Meredith: It's so weird. I mean you're going to have a baby. I'm getting married. When did we grow up?

Lexie: I have no idea.

Meredith: We're all going to meet at the dress store tomorrow. Be there.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lexie: Alright. Give me a sample.

Alex: Right now?

Lexie: The sooner the better. My sister finally likes me and I'm going to get engaged. When I find out the baby's not yours my life will be perfect.

Alex: Fine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Izzie on the toilet with a pregnancy test.

Izzie: Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm pregnant! What if it's Denny's? Is that possible? Where are dead people when you need them?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Lexie waiting in the Ob-Gyn wing at the hospital.)

Mark: Lexie, what are you doing here? Do you have an ultrasound?

Lexie: No, I have to give in a sample. One of my patients needs a paternity test. (She's really talking about herself, of course.)

Mark: Isn't that just crazy? I mean how does someone get pregnant and not even know who the father is?

Lexie: I know. It is crazy right. But she's young.

Mark: No excuse. At least my girl knows it's mine.

Lexie: You bet I do.

(Mark walks away)

Lexie: (Talking to her stomach.) Be Mark's! Be Mark's! Please, please, please!

Person at Counter: Doctor Grey you can give in your samples.

(Lexie gives them in and while she's walking away, Izzie gives her samples in.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued…

Two Knocked Up Doctors. Three Possible Fathers.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene: Lexie and Izzie are both in the waiting room.

Lexie: What are you doing here?

Izzie: Patient. Why are you here?

Lexie: Oh, no! It's not for me. This is Mark's baby!

Izzie: Good.

Lexie: Good.

Lady at Counter: Ladies your results are here.

(They both run to the Counter.)

(Lexie's baby is positive, while Izzie's is negative., it wasn't Alex's.

Izzie: (Thinks.) Oh no! What am I supposed to do now. Maybe it's wrong. It has to be Alex's. She had made up the whole Denny thing. Hadn't she?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lexie: Have you seen Alex?

George: No, why?

Lexie: It's his baby George. It's Alex's. I don't know what to do?

George: Don't tell him.

Lexie: I have to.

George: Are you going to tell Mark?

Lexie: I don't know. How did this happen to me?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mark: Lexie what are you doing tonight? (He sees that Lexie has been crying. He hugs her.)

Mark: It's okay. It's okay. What happened?

Lexie: Nothing. It's all these hormones.

Mark: That's okay. I thought tonight we could go to dinner and have some fun.

Lexie: (Still sobbing.) Alright.

Mark: Alright. I'll see you tonight.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lexie: Alex, it's yours. The baby's yours.

Alex: Wow! I'm so happy. I'm going to be a father.

Lexie: But you love Izzie and I love Mark.

Alex: We can still raise this baby. Tell Mark.

Lexie: I can't believe I even convinced you to do this test.

Alex: If Mark really loves you he'll still marry you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Lexie and Mark are at a fancy dinner.

Mark: What's wrong with you? You seemed depressed.

Lexie: No, no. I'm fine, really. I'm sorry if I'm bringing the mood down. It's just that nothing makes a bad day worse than morning sickness.

Mark: Well, do you want desert?

Lexie: Of course, I could never have enough food.

Mark: Alright. Waiter, can we get the cheesecake.

Lexie: So how was your day?

Mark: Pretty Good.

(The waiter comes with the cake.)

Mark: Ever since the day I met you I've been crazy about you. No wait that's a lie. At first you were pretty annoying. But I did realize how much I liked you and since then I've never doubted that you were the one for me.

Lexie: Ouch! I think I bit on something hard in my cake. (She pulls out the ring.) Oh, so romantic.

Mark: I know it's cheesy (no pun intended) but I wanted to make it special. I just love you so much.

(Gets down on one knee.) Lexie Grey, will you be my wife?

Lexie: No.

Mark: Lexie, that's not a very funny joke.

Lexie: It's not a joke. I love you I do. But I need to tell you something. So you should probably sit down.

Mark: What?

Lexie: Well, do you remember the night that Derek said he was going to propose?

Mark: Yeah. Why?

Lexie: Well, I was really mad at you because you didn't tell him. So I got really drunk and Alex came by.

Mark: Are you saying what I think you're saying?

Lexie: And we were both upset and very drunk and we slept together. It didn't mean anything. I was just letting loose some steam. I'm so sorry.

Mark: Is it my baby?

Lexie: I wasn't sure and then yesterday I asked Alex for a sample and it's his. It's Alex's baby.

Mark: I'm done.

Lexie: I'm sorry, Mark. I love you I really do.

Mark: You made me believe it was my baby.

Lexie: I really wish it was.

Mark: I'm leaving. Go be with Alex for all I care.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The lady at the counter goes through her records and makes a startling discovery. She gave the wrong test results to Lexie and Izzie. Lexie's were negative while Izzie's was positive.

(She decides to call Lexie.)

Lady at the Counter: Hello. Doctor Grey? Is that you?

Lexie: (sobbing) Yes. It's me. Who is this?

Lady at the Counter: It's Maureen from the Ob- Gyn Clinic. I just wanted to tell you that the results were switched. The sample wasn't your patient's father.

Lexie: Thank You. (Absent mindedly hangs up the phone.) Seriously? Seriously? Seriously? She couldn't have called five minutes ago? Seriously?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Izzie receives the same call and is ecstatic. She can't wait to tell Alex.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's note. I need to thank my friend Sarah, a.k.a xXc0okieSsNcrEamXx, for helping me and giving me some ideas. )

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Lexie comes into hospital in the dress she was wearing for the big dinner.)

Bailey: What is wrong with you? One you look like hell and two you're not even on call. Go home to your baby daddy.

Lexie: I'm so sorry I just can't. He proposed and I said no because I thought the baby was Alex's but it's not, it's Mark's.

(Lexie goes to hug Bailey.)

Bailey: You can hug me as much as you want, but all this crying isn't good for the baby. Go to bed. Do you hear me?

(Lexie nods.)

Bailey: Okay. I got to see a patient.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Lexie walks to the resident lounge to see if Alex is there. He is.)

Lexie: It's not yours. I found that out about thirty seconds after being dumped by the guy of my dreams.

Alex: What do you mean?

Lexie: I mean that old bat Maureen mixed up the results. The baby is not yours.

(At that moment Izzie is just about to tell Alex when she hears the two of them talking.)

Alex: I'm sorry. I really am.

Lexie: I have to go home. Crying isn't going to help anybody.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Mark is at Joe's bar. It's clear he's drunk more that he's should have. An attractive woman comes over.)

Woman: Hey there. Can I buy you a drink?

Mark: Why not, right. (Chuckles)

Woman: My name's Rebecca.

Mark: I'm Mark.

Rebecca: Can I interest you in a game of darts?

Mark: That probably wouldn't be wise in my drunken state.

Rebecca: I guess you're right. But I can think of one thing that's even better when you're drunk

Mark: No thank you, Rebecca. You can leave.

Rebecca: Alright, Mark, but if you want the offer still stands.

Mark: Okay.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: The Dress Store. Everyone's there: Meredith, Izzie, Christina, and Callie

(Lexie walks in)

Meredith: You're late.

Lexie: I'm so sorry. I had a bad night.

Meredith: That's okay.

(Lexie walks over and sits next to Callie.)

Callie: I thought you went to dinner with Mark yesterday. He couldn't stop talking about it. The whole cake thing and… Wait where's the ring?

Lexie: We broke up.

Callie: What do you mean you broke up?

Lexie: He asked and then we had a fight and he left. (She begins crying once again.) God, why am I so hormonal? I'm crying every five seconds these days.

Christina; It's simple three you're pregnant. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

(She continues to cry and all of the woman surround her.)

Meredith: What's wrong with her Callie?

Callie: Her and Mark broke up.

Christina: Breaking up with a pregnant woman? Sounds a lot like Burke.

Meredith: Why would he do that? Derek said he was going to propose. I don't get it.

Izzie: It's because she slept with Alex.

Christina: Alex slept with you when you're this fat. His standards are low these days.

(Izzie gives her a dirty look.)

Christina: Oh sorry. I forgot. Oh, I guess you're pretty pissed off.

Izzie: Yeah, pretty much. Not to mention he's the father of my child.

Meredith, Christina, and Callie: (In unison) Congratulations!

Lexie: I didn't know.

Izzie: I just found out. That was why I was at the clinic.

Meredith: Wait… is the baby Alex's?

(Lexie doesn't say anything.)

Callie: Is it Lexie?

Lexie: No, it's Mark's. But I thought it was Alex's so I told him and everything went wrong.

Izzie: Do you think you get away with sleeping with my boyfriend just by crying?

Lexie: What do you want from me?

(Izzie jumps on her and pulls her hair. They begin a wrestling fight. But ultimately Lexie wins and is able to overpower her with her weight.)

Lexie: Listen I truly am sorry. It was a one time thing. I don't think Alex ever really wanted the baby to be his. He'll be happy you're pregnant and that's that.

(Lexie puts her hand on her stomach. She shows visible signs of pain.)

Lexie: Guys I think I'm losing the baby. Help me. Please.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mark: Kravev, who do you think you are?

Alex: What do you mean?

Mark: You know what I mean. You slept with Lexie.

Alex: It's not like she didn't want to.

(Mark punches Alex. Alex punches back. But it's Alex who causes Mark to fall on the floor.)

(At that moment Lexie comes in on a stretcher. Alex helps Mark up from the floor.)

Mark: What happened to her?

Callie: We were at the dress shop and she starting feeling pains and then she passed out on the way here.

Mark: Is she going to be alright?

Meredith: We don't know yet.

Mark: Can I be there? In the operating room?

Callie: I don't think she's like to be that.

Meredith: Why don't you just wait outside. I'll be out every fifteen minutes with updates. (seeing how worried he is she touches his shoulder.) She's going to be alright.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Mark is in the waiting room.

Meredith: There was a lot of bleeding but the doctor stitched her up and we still don't know if she's going to loose the baby or not.

Mark: Is that it?

Meredith: Yeah. I have to go back now. Just wait fifteen more minutes.

(Derek goes to sit next to Mark.)

Derek: She's going to be alright.

Mark: Do you want to know what happened last night?

Derek: What happened?

Mark: She told me the baby wasn't mine and I broke up with her. What if the last word I ever say to her are 'I'm leaving.'? I love her Derek.

Derek: I know you do.

(Mark finally lets go and starts to cry.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meredith: We saved the baby and her. It was touch and go for awhile but the surgeon was able to fix everything.

Derek: How did this happen?

Meredith: Her and Izzie got into a fight and all the stress from the break up probably didn't help either.

Mark: She's going to be alright?

Meredith: She's going to be perfectly fine. And I'm not sure if she'd want me to tell you, but the baby's yours. The test results were switched and the baby's yours.

Mark: Really?

Meredith: Really?

Mark: When can I see her?

Meredith: As soon as she gets out of surgery and wakes up. It'll probably be about an hour.

Mark: Thank you.

Meredith: No problem.

(Derek hugs Mark. Everything is alright.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Mark is waiting by Lexie's side. (She wakes up and is glad to see him.)

Lexie: Mark, is that you?

Mark: Yeah.

Lexie: About last night I'm really sorry. I'm sorry about everything.

Mark: Ssshhh. Get some rest. You need it.

Lexie: Alright.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(When Lexie wakes up aagaina bout three hours later Mark is still at her side. He hasn't gotten up once.)

Lexie: I'm so happy you stayed.

Mark: I wouldn't be anywhere else in the world.

Lexie: I almost lost our baby.

Mark: I know. I know. It's okay.

Lexie: Do you think you could ever forgive me for everything I did?

Mark: I already have. Can you forgive me for the way I acted?

Lexie: In a heartbeat.

Mark: (Gets on one knee.) Then Little Grey, would you do me the honor of being my wife?

Lexie: Of course.

(The two begin to kiss.)

THE END

Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

This is really random and doesn't have anything to do with the story, but this was a dream I had. Weird, right? It's probably not that great, but what do you except from a dream?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Lexie talking with a bunch of interns.)

(Christina and Bailey walk over.)

Bailey: Can I see the post- ops?

Intern: Yeah, here you go. The patient is doing really well but hasn't made any bowel movements yet.

Christina: Then he isn't doing that well, is he?

Bailey: Let's see. Signed by Doctor Lexie Sloan. When did you change your name Lexie?

Lexie: Oh, I didn't I just figured I'd try it out to see how it flowed. I was I had no idea I signed it like that. Sorry. (Really Embarrassed grabs the chart and crosses out the name)

(Giggles from the interns)

Intern: They've only been dating a couple of months and she's already driving out into the sunset?

(Lexie is so humiliated she runs into the elevator. )

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lexie: (Thinks this) _Why do they have the right to make fun of me? I mean it's not like most of them have had sex in ages. I'm the only one with a life around there. Why should I be so embarrassed that I'm hiding in an elevator? So what, my day dreaming interfered with my signature? So what? I'm going to back and give them a piece of my mind._

_(She pushes the button really hard and when she gets out Mark is there.)_

_Mark: So you've changed your last name? I'm not sure if I want a big wedding or a small one. We can't overdo Derek's) Can't help but start laughing.)_

_Lexie: Stop it! I'm sorry if I think about our future. Someone has to. You didn't even tell Derek until I withheld sex. I mean I love you Mark. I love you and the best you can do is make fun of me?_

_(Mark stands there alone taking a diamond bracelet out of his pocket.)_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_(Lexie is extremely upset and is ready to leave when she opens her locker. There she sees the bracelet and there's a note that says "My place 10:00"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_(Lexie Knocks on the door and Mark opens it. She enters into the mushiest, cliché room ever. Thee are roses and a teddy bear and chocolates)_

_Lexie: What's this about?_

_Mark: I love you too. I love you so much it's ridiculous. And listen I'm not going to ask to marry me or anything._

_(Lexie begins walking away. Mark grabs her arm.)_

_Mark: Wait, not so fast. I'm not going to ask you now. We've only been dating for a couple of months, but know that it's coming. Know that I think about you all the time. I think about our future and our kids. They're going to have my eyes and your hair and we're gonna have a big house with a picket fence. I think about our future too._

_Lexie: Really? You think about that too?_

_Mark: Every second._

_Lexie: I hope that you don't when you're in surgery. That could be dangerous for your patients._

_Mark: There's been some close calls._

_(They have a cute kiss)_

_Mark: Come one we have all this chocolate to eat._


End file.
